


Last Farewell

by mellchaaa



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap untuk menghadiri 'acara' ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan terjadinya 'acara' ini. Ia tidak yakin. Banyak kisah yang aku lalui dengannya. Dan itu semua tidak akan mudah untuk dilupakan. Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Farewell

 

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan. Ia duduk diam di bangku kemudi dengan pandangan kosong. Ia melirik bangunan bernuansa latin di depannya, ia mendapati banyak sekali orang datang dengan pakaian rapi masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Kyuhyun merenggut.

Ia sungguh tidak pernah berharap untuk datang kesini, hari ini, ataupun kapanpun. Ia tidak pernah merencanakan atau mempersiapkan diri untuk datang dan menghadiri tempat suci itu.

Disinilah ia, kini berdiri tegak memandangi orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berjalan menuju bangunan tersebut dengan pandangan nanar.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berharap untuk datang ke gereja itu dengan maksud seperti ini.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah ingin menghadiri acara suci itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melangkah terpaksa meninggalkan tempat dimana ia terpaku dan mulai berjalan gontai ke arah taman di gereja itu.

Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berada di depan pintu kayu dengan ukiran rumit tersebut. Ia berhenti, ia diam terpaku. Ia tidak sanggup untuk datang dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia terlalu rapuh untuk melakukannya.

' _Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun.. Ini tidaklah sulit bukan!'_ batinnya. Tetapi apa yang ia pikirkan sangat kontras dengan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Malah sekarang dia terduduk di salah satu sisi taman dengan tatapan nanar. Kalut.

Ia terlalu sakit untuk menemui kenyataan di dalam altar gereja suci itu.

"Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia hanya diam dan terus melemparkan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, Kyu.. Tapi kau harus menghadapi kenyataan. Kau harus melihatnya.." suara baritone milik Yesung berusaha membangkitkan lelaki yang kini sangat rapuh di hadapannya itu. Lelaki yang tidak pernah serapuh ini.

"Kyuhyun. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya!"

"Bagaimana bisa, hyung?" Kyuhyun bersuara, suaranya tercekat. Ia menahan tangis. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ini memang akhir dari segalanya, hyung!" isaknya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Tidak mudah untuk melupakan semua itu, hyung.. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu.. Bagaimana bisa.." lirihnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan merasa serba bersalah. Yesung tahu benar apa yang sedang di alami oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Sebagaimana berat dilema yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Setidaknya kau harus menemuinya, Kyu.." ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, "kau harus memberikan salam kepadanya.."

"Buatlah ia bahagia, walau kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah membahagiakan dia lagi.."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Yesung, masih dengan air mata. Yesung tersenyum kecil, "pergilah kesana.. Aku yakin kalau kau pergi sekarang, semua penyesalanmu akan hilang.."

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung memeluk Yesung dengan erat. "Gomawo, hyung.. Gomawo.."

Sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Yesung, tersirat ketulusan dari wajah lelaki berwajah stoic itu.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan altar gereja. Dipandangnya sebuah peti kayu dengan ukiran cantik nan rumit yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh perempuan itu. Lee Sungmin.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati peti tersebut dengan ragu-ragu, ia meraih tepi peti dan melihat jelas seorang perempuan cantik lengkap dengan gaun putih bersih melekat di tubuhnya dengan senyuman damainya. Yang kini matanya sudah terpejam. Ia tertidur. Untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih, ia memandang setiap sudut wajah manis yang kini pucat tak berona itu. Ia membelai lembut pipi yang dingin tersebut, sangat lembut.

Ia mengusap rambut pirangnya yang panjang, mengusap dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Terlebih cinta.

Ia masih memandangi setiap yang ada pada diri perempuan itu. Memandangi tubuh yang tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi, selamanya.

Entah sejak kapan ia menangis lagi. Ia, Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki stoic, evil prince itu benar-benar kehilangan.

Ia merundukkan badannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga perempuan itu, "Minnie.. Jeongmal saranghae.."

 **-xoxoxo-**

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie! Sampai kapan aku harus menutup mataku seperti ini?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada tak sabar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan terus menuntun perempuan yang ia cintai ini ke sebuah tempat.

"Yak, buka matamu sekarang!" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin

terbelalak ketika ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah danau dengan riak air yang tenang, dengan pohon maple yang kekuningan berada di sisi danau dan suara siulan burung gereja yang benar-benar membuat perasaan tenang.

Ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya, tepat di sisi jembatan kayu tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

"Kyu!" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat digambarkan, "sungguh! Tempat ini indah sekali!"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku ajak kamu kesini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut pirang perempuan itu. "Aku tahu kamu pasti suka, dan dugaanku gak salah kan?"

"Nggak! Aku suka banget! Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi perempuan yang menjadi belahan jiwanya saat ini, "Minnie.."

"Wae, Kyu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ajak kamu kesini?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresinya yang kebingungan, "memangnya kenapa, Kyu? Apa karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "itu alasan kedua. Aku punya alasan lainnya.." ia menarik nafas, menghirup udara segar yang jauh beda dengan udara di kota.

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Dulu, Ibuku pernah mengajakku kesini. Ketika aku bertanya kepadanya kenapa aku dibawa kesini, ia malah menjawab seperti ini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin yang masih kebingungan.

"Apa jawabnya?"

"Ibu mengajakku kesini karena katanya aku sangat berharga untuknya. Dan sekarang aku membawamu kesini.. Karena kau juga sangat berharga untukku, Minnie.. Sungguh," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yakin.

"Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut, dirasakannya air matanya perlahan jatuh. "Gomawo.."

"Cheon, chagiya.." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sungmin dan mencium tangan Sungmin.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Berani berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, ia membuka kotak berwarna merah itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Minnie, will you marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan keseriusan.

Air mata Sungmin terjatuh begitu saja, ia mengangguk pelan. "Yes, Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan cincin emas itu di jari manis Sungmin, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Minnie.."

"Nado, Kyu.. Jeongmal saranghae.."

Seketika itu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat seolah-olah tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan sang belahan jiwanya.

- **xoxoxo-**

Kyuhyun menatapi cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis Sungmin, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah stoic itu. "Cincin ini.. Adalah saksi cinta kita, Minnie.." ujarnya dan mencium tangan kaku itu.

Kyuhyun memandang perempuan yang masih tersenyum dengan matanya yang terpejam dengan lekat.

Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup kening Sungmin–untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Nothing can separate us, dear.."

 **\- the end -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FanFiction.Net :D


End file.
